


Of being painful

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah. You are truly mean Iwa-chan.” </p><p>He only heard the muffled sound of Oikawa’s plaintive voice and he could not help but slightly laugh at it, vibrations slightly putting his nerves on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of being painful

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of an Art Trade between tumblr user princekanou and I. An Oikage fic is on the move too, to complete this one.

Iwaizumi could only sigh, brow furrowed, as he was yet caught into Oikawa’s embrace, his head put slightly on his shoulder as he breathed deeply. It was not unusual per se for Oikawa to be so demonstrative in his affection, but Iwaizumi was so used to seeing him jovial and playful with everyone and in particular himself, that he did not always know how to react when Oikawa became really affectionate, trying to touch him or hug him even in the smallest way whenever he could, trying to gain his attention like Oikawa did not know Iwaizumi had often eyes only for him.

It was not worrisome to see him like this, being genuinely sweet to him and trying to put down the shows to a minimum even outside the practices but Iwaizumi did not know how to respond to this constant attention from someone like Oikawa. The way he would touch his shoulder more insistently than usual, how he would try to behave even going as far as not aggravating anyone those days; or like he would eat with him, telling lame excuses to his fans or those who wanted his company like Iwaizumi was the one who truly deserved it. All with the same smile on his face, the one Iwaizumi saw during their childhood, the private and small smile no one actually saw and understood, like an exclusive show for him.

He knew he wasn’t the most romantic person around, and he could feel slightly awkward when Oikawa acted like this, not knowing how to respond properly when Iwaizumi was sure he did deserve this kind of reciprocity in his gestures.   
Patting Oikawa’s head slowly, Iwaizumi swore he could have heard Oikawa laugh slightly and he had a mind of reprimanding him before sensing the embrace tightening, feeling the slight touch of lips on his skin.

“I don’t know yet if you are more of a pain like this than usually.”

“Ah. You are truly mean Iwa-chan.” 

He only heard the muffled sound of Oikawa’s plaintive voice and he could not help but slightly laugh at it, vibrations slightly putting his nerves on fire.  
He may not know how to respond properly to Oikawa’s affection, but in this situation, even he could not find the strength to reprimand him, slowly beginning to thread his finger in his hair, feeling more than hearing the pleased sigh that escaped his lips. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this after all.  
As he felt his lips pressing more insistently on the skin of his neck, Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s neck, finger slightly twitching above the skin, trying not to reach out too soon but dying to at the same time. 

“What has gotten into you really?” he tried to say, but as he caught the sight of Oikawa, expression determined but still sporting that sweet and private smile, his breath could only be caught in this throat, a strange sound escaping.   
Oikawa’s widening smile did not arrange things when he faced him, his hands on his cheeks slowly tracing them out like he did not know everything about Iwaizumi already. 

He knew he was going to be kissed, but when he felt the press of Oikawa’s lips on his slowly but insistently moving, hot hands on his cheeks; he could only close his eyes and sigh deeply at the feeling, hands finally moving to Oikawa’s head, fingers gripping the hair more forcefully than he should have, but he only felt Oikawa slag onto him, moan slightly in the kiss at this.   
When Oikawa stopped suddenly to smugly announce “I only wanted to kiss you, is this that bad ?” Iwaizumi only bit his lips slightly in response, erasing the smug look on his face and watching it transformed into a blissed one as he kissed him more deeply and intimately, never breaking eye contact. 

There always was something passionate and determined in Oikawa’s gaze, a light that never turned off; and seeing himself being his only focus in these situations made him strangely hot, and powerful.   
As he lied him down, still kissing him and feeling Oikawa’s hand on his back, he heard him snicker, chest heaving breathless like he had finally got Iwaizumi to do exactly what he wanted him to do since this morning. Like this little dance of affection only led to this moment, their bodies pressing against each other, kissing slowly and deeply like they had their whole life to discover each other again, snuggling into the embrace as their fingers search skin to caress. 

“You are a menace” Iwaizumi said as he kissed Oikawa’s stomach slowly, taking his time into marking it, defining it; and Oikawa only laughed, immensely pleased with himself as he put his fingers on his head, threading the hair carefully as he watched him, never putting his gaze elsewhere than on him, watching his every move, mouth open silently. 

When Iwaizumi kissed him again, still slowly against Oikawa’s rapidly moving hips, urging him to touch him more forcefully as he palmed slowly his erection, a small smile on his lips at the plaintive tone Oikawa’s moan turned to.   
There was something incredibly hypnotizing in seeing Oikawa like this, watching him intently, reaching out for him to touch him faster, moaning and asking to make him come finally as he did not do these things, watching him come undone slowly, each time more than the other as Iwaizumi resisted his pleas, caressing him everywhere like it was the first time.   
As Oikawa called his name more forcefully, angry in his slow coming pleasure, Iwaizumi only bit his shoulder harder, making him gasp as he jacked him off quicker, his hand gripping the base to the brink of pain or teasing the tip until Oikawa whimpered his name.

And Iwaizumi could only watch, mesmerized and undone at the sight of Oikawa, still holding his gaze at the best of his abilities as his thighs quivered and clenched, as he gripped his arms, bruising the skin, coming hard into his hands like it had been his plan all along.   
He kissed him deeply, harshly as he rode his orgasm, fingers caressing a too sensitive skin and under his muffled moans and light pleas of his name. 

\-------------

As they finally laid down, snuggled into each other, Oikawa tracing his skin softly as his head rested on his shoulder again, Iwaizumi could only smile slowly. 

“Maybe you are not that much of a pain like this.” He admitted, rejecting Oikawa’s hand as he tried to hit him, a pout on his lips like a child being refused a candy.

“I am always the sweetest Iwa-chan !” was the only answer before Oikawa kissed him again, trying to prove his point.

And maybe it was true, even if Iwaizumi did not always know how to react when Oikawa was indeed, sweet with him.   
As sweet as he could be when he led Iwaizumi where he wanted him to be, slowly getting him to do whatever he wanted, even if that was himself.


End file.
